Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers is the 58th episode film in the series. Plot The film begins at Katie's House on Gromit's birthday. Gromit takes out the mail from the door and walks through but dodges a train and arrives at the table. After falling downstairs from his bed through a trap door in the ceiling (which also dresses him at the same time) and eating toast for breakfast, Katie Sandow, Emily and Wallace is greeted with a large pile of bills. Meanwhile, Gromit subtly attempts to remind Katie, Emily and Wallace that it is his birthday. Emily and Wallace sees a train coming, lets slip that he has not forgotten Gromit's birthday after all and presents Gromit with a somewhat unwelcome gift of a collar by Katie, a leash (lead) by Emily, and a second present of a pair of ex-NASA robotic Techno-Trousers by Wallace, designed to alleviate the burden of taking him for walkies. While Gromit is out on a "walk", Wallace decides that the only solution to their financial problems is to let the spare bedroom out. Thus, a lodger, a malevolent-looking penguin criminal, comes to stay in the house, pushing Gromit out of his comfortable bedroom, keeping him awake at night, and winning Wallace and Katie's favour. He also gained interest in the Trousers after seeing Gromit use them to walk along the house's ceiling. Upset that Feathers has intruded on his relationship with his master, Gromit leaves home. Viewing his departure, Feathers goes to work on altering the Techno-Trousers for his own nefarious means. After sleeping rough, Gromit hunts for suitable lodgings, noticing a police poster depicting a criminal penguin with a rubber glove on his head and the caption "Have you seen this chicken?". Meanwhile, Katie, Emily and Wallace's normal morning routine is interrupted by the replacement of his (Wallace) expected trousers with the modified Techno-Trousers. Trapped inside the robotic garments, Wallace is sent on an extended test, driven by remote control, although he is unaware of Feathers's involvement. Gromit, seeing this spectacle, later spies (including Katie and Emily) on Feathers from inside a box as the penguin suspiciously measures up the exterior of the town museum, sneaks back into his old bedroom, and uncovers the penguin's plans to steal a giant diamond from the museum using the trousers and Wallace as tools. However, Katie and Gromit is too late to foil the plan and is forced to hide inside Wallace's bed, where he observes Feathers in his "chicken" disguise (a large red rubber glove on his head). Realisation dawns on Katie and Gromit: Feathers is a wanted thief; he'd been stealing from all over the country. Wallace, in a deep sleep after the day's misadventures, is unwittingly brought into the robbery by the penguin, and by nightfall is marched out of the house to the museum. Feathers uses the suction feet on the Trousers to climb the wall, enter the building through a roof air vent and march along the ceiling to the diamond, avoiding the laser alarm system. As the penguin watches from a window sill outside, a claw in Wallace's helmet hooks the diamond. After a close call when the diamond slips and almost hits the floor, a loose ceiling tile sets the Trousers off balance, swinging the claw into and activating the alarm. This wakes Wallace, who has no idea where he is. After escaping back to West Wallaby Street, Feathers reveals his identity to Wallace and locks him in a wardrobe. Making for the door with the diamond, Feathers is confronted by Katie, Emily and Gromit with a rolling pin (Gromit), a bone (Emily) and a stick (Katie). Feathers then pulls out a pistol and forces Katie, Emily and Gromit into the wardrobe with Wallace, locking them inside. Being an expert with electronics, Gromit is able to override the Trousers' circuits and break open the doors. There then follows a fast chase aboard a train set, as Gromit attempts to stop the penguin escaping with the diamond, aided unsuccessfully by Wallace. When Emily snatches the gun from the penguin on the tender behind the engine, she fell out of the train and Wallace crashes through a wall, and barely fails to catch the penguin, but grabs the engine after the penguin uncouples the train from the tender. After the penguin's train is abruptly stopped by the trousers, he is caught and handed in to the police station. In his final scene, he has returned home to the zoo and is clinging furiously to the prison-like window bars. For catching Feathers, the pair are given a substantial reward, which pays off their debts. They later celebrate at home with some crackers and cheese. Meanwhile, the Trousers, unceremoniously consigned to the dustbin, flips back up and walks off by themselves into the sunset. Characters * Katie Sandow * Gromit (semi-protagonist) * Wallace * Emily * Feathers (Debut, antagonist) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance